


I Want Sushi

by enbyinaband



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Celebrations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family Drama, Feeding, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Minor Injuries, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Surprises, Sushi, Team as Family, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	I Want Sushi

Times change and so must the people who are a part of those events, for even though dramatic shifts were not easily adjustable there was no way to deny necessity. A decade spent together and all of a sudden Daniel was ready to propose that another major life change should come into play? He supposed that they were technically in a domestic partnership, but he wanted their relationship to be fully recognized by the government. Would his partner agree though?

All he ever wanted was Phil and against the odds it happened. Every passing year though he was convinced that some falling out would cause their finale to abruptly appear even though it never came; even after an annual reassurance during each other’s trips to visit family as the older one would lay lingering kisses on a drowsy cheek as flames burned at their backs, lamenting that he simply could not wait until next Christmas to do this again, Dan could not help but wonder until then if this would be the last one. 

“You’re doin’ it again,” a voice yawned out as Philip blindly brought a soft smooch into disheveled curls, naked chest pressed against the rising and falling ribcage as he awaited a response.

“What’re you on about?”

“Drifting away to a place I can’t follow.”

“I want you to though.”

“That’s why I point it out,” he remarked as a curled spine rattled with the release of pressure from a deep stretch, “C’mon, you shouldn’t doubt yourself after the performance you gave last night.”

“You’ve been using me for the sex this whole time, eh?”

“That’s not true, babe!”

“Messing with you is all,” Dan disclosed after a hearty chuckle passed at the annoyed filled relief, burrowed under the comforter even further when a draft blew across the bedroom from a box-fan, “Doesn’t help that I gotta get ready while you set up the equipment.”

“Well, think of it this way: you can bring back somethin’ extra as an apology gift for accusing me!”

“Oh, I’m sure I can make up for my mistake.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Why did Phil have so much faith in him, one of the most cynical people when it came to being someone who would inevitably die like the rest of humanity? Lost in thought over this the younger one chewed at a plump bottom lip as he stepped inside one shop on the to-do list after giving the last of multiple giggly goodbyes, trying not to let courage deflate while a handbell dinged to summon a salesperson. To his surprise he was met by a familiar face whom had once been considered a close friend until they cut each other out, cheeks heated furiously, “Long time no see, Chris.”

“Likewise. You finally ready, eh?” 

“More than I’ve ever been,” he remarked, trying not to back down as their eyes met, “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“It’s been hard getting back into doin’ videos, so I picked up an extra job. Discount sure helped when I asked for Peej’s hand.”

“What, you two are together?!” 

“Right, you wouldn’t know. Two of ya plan your visits when I'm not around."

“Mate…”

“Right, gotta stay professional,” he stated, sighing softly as composure was recollected despite the inconvenient reunion as a case of simple bands was unlocked, “Got anything in mind?”

“Actually, I had a custom order to pick up.”

“‘Dan Lester’? No wonder that sounded familiar… Bit presumptuous, if you ask me.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

Tension crackled coldly between them as short-kept nails chimed against the cold glass, fighting the urge to text his boyfriend about the run-in since that was a usual coping mechanism that would only ruin the underlying plan. Trying not to shudder from the chilling temperatures that dropped between them, Daniel busied with final payment details and signed along the dotted line when he dared to look back at the person he had considered almost as close as Phil before they started dating when the velvet box slid into a black skinny jean pocket. 

“Y’know, we should catch up.”

“Oh, you suddenly had a change in heart?”

“Nah man, I’ve thought ‘bout it on and off. I didn’t get why you left for long periods of time, but making my coming out video made me realize why it was needed.” 

“...I’d be lying saying I haven’t thought of reaching out, just thought you’d hate me forever.”

“Well, I don’t. Can’t speak for him, but I’m sure Phil doesn’t either.”

“I’ll think it over.”

“Fair enough. Give my regards to PJ, ‘kay?”

Leaving the little shop behind with some weight lifted off of unnaturally hunched forward shoulders at the somewhat hostile conversation that eventually deescalated, trying not to let hopes rise higher than the ground floor over a possible reconnection as he walked a few blocks over after carefully ducking out of a side exit. Heart racing as if he were doing some suspicious activity, Dan dug out a pair of earbuds that took an unholy amount of time to untangle before shoving them both unceremoniously into place just as his partner had when they shared a pair early on; the roles were switched around now and it honestly scared him shitless in the best way possible.

An ordinary conversation carried on with the clerk went more smoothly than previously as he gathered an unhealthy amount of sushi rolls to select from since they would once again be doing an annual event that required gluttony at its finest. Messenger bag opened wide four large trays were packed away while a heart shaped fifth one remained on the counter of a table he took for a few moments, trying not to tear the tape too badly in his shaky grasp as the accessory was hidden next to a burst of multiple colours that would, hopefully, distract from the massive sapphire inlaid inlaid in an opalescent band that matched rice nearly identical. 

_ anything else I need to pick up OTW home? _

_ You already pick up my surprise?? _

_ yes, you self-centered arse. We need drinks or anything? _

_ We’re out of Diet Coke. And… pick up something sweet? _

_ how? you’re already home 😉_

_ Next best thing? 😘_

Rolling his eyes fondly at the last message Daniel sent two lines of black heart emojis as a response before throwing a single strap over his midriff, heading toward a nearby convenience store to snag some snacks, breathing slightly laboured as he returned to their shared flat with the added weight. Heaving heavily to their door as cardboard dug uncomfortably into a soft palm Dan fell face first into a slim build, grateful for an arm around his waist as pressure was taken away when metal clanged quietly onto the counter, "Perfect timing."

"Heard your annoyed huff, gives you away."

"How dare you?!"

"Didn't say it's bad! I quite enjoy your sounds," the older one defended, bumping their foreheads lovingly as a palm cupped suggestively against a well-defined hip, "So, about the surprise…?"

"Impatient, aren't we? You'll get it soon enough, c'mon."

After placing a quick kiss against a smooth, recently waxed, glabella, Daniel made way towards the long-abandoned gaming channel room to start laying out the spread of sushi, blushing at the heart-shaped container being mentioned. Blowing it off with a simple excuse of a leftover box that the store wanted rid of and saw an opportunity to use it with such a massive order, long legs crossed as his boyfriend gathered glasses of water while the cola cooled after being placed in the fridge, and chopsticks were snapped apart to get ready for the first of many gourmet dinners.

"What all do we have here, love?"

"Rainbow rolls are in the heart box cos that's how we gays get our powers."

"Naturally."

"Everything else is an assortment: baked lobster, spicy tuna, avocado. List goes on."

"Let's dig in then!"

Trying his hardest not to seem suspicious he handed over the oddly shaped tray to an eagerly awaiting lap, a crunchy roll placed into his own mouth. He wondered how long it would take for the unorthodox utensils to hit against the medium sized stone, waiting with a build of anticipation as they carried on chatting like normal and trying his hardest not to choke on crispy flakes of tempura.

"Can you believe it's been a decade already!" Phil jabbered on excitedly between bites, "You'd think I'd have more grey hairs by now."

"How did ya put up with me for so long?"

"Not entirely sure. It's been worth all the highs and lows though. Do you remember the time back in 2009 when I sai-"

Dan could not help wincing when a tooth scraped over a polished surface, yet he was amused nonetheless that he had been distracting enough for it to happen without detection. Watching with a somewhat suppressed smile the accessory was turned over between spindly fingers trying to figure out why it had been mixed in with their delivery when a downturned chin was guided upward steadily even as shed tears started to make the supple skin slippery. For all the rehearing he had gone through the younger one was still at a loss for words while sharp sniffles filled in the silence; _ C’mon, you dumbass, say something to him!_ he thought as plump lips tried to put sound with the forming words, for all the times Phil took his breath away why did this have to be one?

“Are you…?”

“All those years ago when I bought the train tickets to meet you in Manchester? Well, I knew there was no going back, I just didn’t expect to be given ten years,” he started off, highly aware of all the tongue-tied statements he wanted to use as cheeks flamed furiously, “So, my soulmate, will you let me have a couple decades more with you?” 

“Danny… yes, yes, fucking yes!” he blubbered out enthusiastically before throwing himself at his partner and tackling him into the floor much like their first of ten yearly collabs, yet with a kiss caught on camera this time instead of afterwards; passion put on full display,, “A thousand times yes, baby.” 

“Didn’t expect you to be so eager.”

“I have half a mind to take a break and show you how grateful I am!”

“Sounds like the blood rushed outta one head and into the other,” a familiar voice filtered into the flat from the front entrance, “Mind if we join?”

“Hell yes, come in! How’d you know we were home?”

“Dan had to get the ring from somewhere, yeah?” Chris commented matter-of-factly as he settled down beside one of the hosts after giving appropriate greetings, “Had to tell Peej soon as I got off the clock, it’s his idea we’re here. Insisted that the gang get together again.”

“Hope you don’t mind.”

“‘Course not, it’s nice to see both of you!”

“R-Really? Even after how we ended things?”

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, hon. Anyway, you’re more than welcome to share some sushi with us.”

“And come to our wedding.”

“As are you,” PJ remarked, his own engagement band inlaid with a single jade that mirrored his irises on full display as he fiddled with a tight curl unconsciously, “Once we get all the details figured out with the in-laws.”

“I’m sure it’ll all work out.”

“If not, you still have us as family. Won’t let you be without one.”

That was his boyfriend, no, fiance’s typical nature, the same one that had comforted him during the many internal conflicts of keeping his sexuality a secret from family who would accept it regardless. Even if they had a long, hard road out of the hell that had been the reason of burning bridges that was not a factor that would go into decision making, for Phil’s tender soul had suffered similar treatment until some of his own learned to come around and he, if at all possible, wanted to prevent others from having to face that alone. 

Who would have ever thought that a guy could love a YouTuber so much?


End file.
